The Future Unwritten: Year One
by assbuttwiththeTARDIS
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a sister? What if that sister came from our time, 2010, and knew everything? would things change? Or would they stay the same? AU. Rated T for my colorful vocabulary
1. Prologue

The Future Unwritten—Prologue

A/N: An intro to my next story. It's a collection of songs that fit it perfectly.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER!

Song 1: Angels on the Moon (Thriving Ivory)

Song 2: (Chorus only) My friend Tara owns this, cuz she wrote it. No idea what the name is.

Song 3: Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne)

Song 4: Chorus and two verses of Healing Begins (Tenth Avenue North)

Song 5: I Run to You (Lady Antebellum)

Song 6: Play On (Carrie Underwood)

There are a billion more but I didn't want to put a billion songs on this...

Once again, I don't own this chapter! I only own the story this goes along with!

* * *

Do you dream

That the world will know your name

So tell me your name

Do you care

About all the little things or anything at all

I wanna feel

All the chemicals inside

I wanna feel

I wanna sunburn

Just to know I'm alive

To know that I'm alive

Don't tell me if I'm dying

Cause I don't wanna know

If I can't see the sun

Maybe I should go

Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming

Of angels on the moon

Where everyone you know

Never leaves too soon

Do you believe

In the day that you were born

Tell me do you believe?

Do you know

That everyday's the first of the rest of your life

Don't tell me if I'm dying

Cause I don't wanna know

If I can't see the sun

Maybe I should go

Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming

Of angels on the moon

Where everyone you know

Never leaves too soon

This is to one last day in the shadows

And to know a brother's love

This is to New York City angels

And the rivers of our blood

This is to all of us

To all of us

Don't tell me if I'm dying

Cause I don't wanna know

If I can't see the sun

Maybe I should go

Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming

Of angels on the moon

Where everyone you know

Never leaves too soon

You can tell me all your thoughts

About the stars that fill polluted skies

And show me where you run to

When no one's left to take your side

But don't tell me where the road ends

Cause I don't wanna know

Don't tell me if I'm dying

Don't tell me if I'm dying

Don't tell me if I'm dying

* * *

So tell me, oh death, where is your victory, where is your sting, where do I fall

No I don't regret making this choice

Meeting my destiny brings no pain at all

* * *

You're not alone, together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold and it feels like the end

There's no place to go, you know I won't give in

No, I won't give in

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away, I wish you were here

Before it's too late this could all disappear

Before the door's closed and it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say when I say, I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

* * *

So you thought you had to keep this up

All the work that you do

So we think that you're good

And you can't believe it's not enough

All the walls you built up

Are just glass on the outside

So let 'em fall down

There's freedom waiting in the sound

When you let your walls fall to the ground

We're here now

This is where the healing begins, oh

This is where the healing starts

When you come to where you're broken within

The light meets the dark

The light meets the dark

Afraid to let your secrets out

Everything that you hide

Can come crashing through the door now

But too scared to face all your fear

So you hide but you find

That the shame won't disappear

So let it fall down

There's freedom waiting in the sound

When you let your walls fall to the ground

We're here now

We're here now, oh

This is where the healing begins, oh

This is where the healing starts

When you come to where you're broken within

The light meets the dark

The light meets the dark

* * *

I run from hate

I run from predjudice

I run from pessimists

But I run too late

I run my life… or is it running me

I run from my past

I run too fast

Or too slow it seems

When lies become the truth

That's when I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster

To a new disaster

So I run to you

I run to you, baby

When it all starts coming undone, baby you're the only one I run to

I run to you

We run on a fuse

Your life and mine

Like the sands of time

Slipping right on through

Our love's the only truth

That's why I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster

To a new disaster

So I run to you

I run to you, baby

When it all starts coming undone, baby you're the only one I run to

I run to you

* * *

Whatcha gonna do when the show is over?

Whatcha gonna sing when the song ends, yeah?

How you gonna cope when there is no closure?

Where you gonna reach when the goal gets higher?

How you gonna make it through when you think you lost your chance?

Play on when you're losing the game

Play on 'cause you're gonna make mistakes

It's always worth the sacrifice

Even when you think you're wrong

So play on, play on

Even when the floodgates swing wide open

Never let current take you down, no

Even when you're not sure where you're going

Swimming through a mess and you can't get out

Just going through the motions and trying not to drown

Play on when you're losing the game

Play on 'cause you're gonna make mistakes

It's always worth the sacrifice

Even when you think you're wrong

So play on, play on

Even through a storm on the darkest night

Don't you ever give up the fight

Even when you feel you're all alone

Play on, play on

Play on when you're losing the game

Play on 'cause you're gonna make mistakes

It's always worth the sacrifice

Even when you think you're wrong

So play on, play on

Play on

Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

* * *

A/N: So, whaddya think? I mean, it's not a real story yet, but it's a start!

No need to review for this one, but if you feel the need (it would make me happy), please do!


	2. Movie Night

The Future Unwritten—Year 1

A/N: Yes, I KNOW I should be working on Mischief Managed. And yes, I KNOW I shouldn't be starting another big story now, but I HAVE to! I have soooooo much for this it isn't funny! So enjoy, and REVIEW! Please…  
BTW: Don't worry Lila. I won't screw up your OC this time… hopefully…  
Oh, and:  
'waffles'- movie  
And this version of Set the World On Fire belongs to Angel. Lol, you'll see…  
So, here goes nothing! *applauds self*

* * *

Chapter 1: Movie Night

'Kill the spare… Kill the spare…'

"Noooo!" I buried my head deep in a big white fluffy pillow. Lila just laughed and propped her head up on her hands.

'Avada Kedavra!'

"Noooooooo! Cedric!" I fake sobbed into the pillow as Lila playfully slapped my arm.

"Oh, come on. It's just a movie… besides, you know what Pattinson turns into after this…"

I lifted my head off the pillow and whined in what I'm sure was a very pathetic manner: "But Cedric's sexy!"

"Nah, not sexy, I'd just say he's kinda hot. And Angel liked him first anyway."

"Shit! You got me…" I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

"See? I always win. Now watch the movie."

Two movies later…

'I have to do this!'

"So my new ringtone."

"Failed, bitch. Epic failure."

"I wanna set the world on fire…"

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

"To make sure Draco Malfoy dies…"

"Make it stop!"

"He is so evil but he's not…"

"SHUT UP DAMN IT!" By now Lila was pummeling me with her pillow.

"And when he cries he's really DAMN HOT! Well, he is…"

Lila wrote 'WTF' in the air with her finger. I shrugged and turned back to the movie.

"Nooooo! Dumbledore!"

Lila just rolled her eyes and wrote 'WTF' again.

"It's only a movie … remember?"

It was only a movie. It couldn't hurt me… right?

* * *

A/N: I bet you all know what's coming next. I'll bet some of you could probably spit out the entire plot. I'll try not to make everything so predictable, though, k? Please review! I need to know that you like my stories if I'm going to keep writing them!


End file.
